


Downward God

by Rozilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Not for the faint of heart, Thor likes a challenge, Yoga, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane tries to show Thor how to do a basic yoga pose, with disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward God

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my Mum were talking about my brother, who enjoys working out and body building in his spare time (he's pretty stacked - his chest is like a brick wall!), and I asked Mum (a yoga teacher of 30 years and a fitness instructor) if he'd be able to do yoga. Mum said probably not because his arms are so freakin' huge that he wouldn't be able to reach above his head, reach the floor or put his arms by his sides. A lot of the dudes who come to my yoga class are also pretty slender- they are incorporating yoga into a fitness, rather than body building, routine.  
> Then I thought; what would happen if someone like Thor tried to do yoga? I imagine Jane does yoga to help her focus, relax and stay in shape (Natalie Portman probably does yoga or Pilates). Anyway, this fic entered my brain and I need to, as usual, exorcise it before it nags at me any more.

Jane stared at the floor, kept her breathing level and focused on keeping her legs still. It had been a while since she'd last tried this position and it was taking a while to ease back into it, but by Sagan did it feel good! She could feel her world swim back into focus and make sense for the first time in _ages_.

'Why Jane,' a deep, honeyed rumble came from the door way 'that is a most _interesting_ contortion.'

Jane turned her head out to look behind her and saw Thor, upside down, leaning against the door way. He was smiling in a way that was both admiring and mischievous, a smile she was seeing more and more these days. She rolled her eyes, not an easy (or advisable) feat when you are holding your head upside down.

'It's called _Downward Dog_ ,' she said with a grunt 'it's a yoga pose.'

'It is most alluring,' he tilted his head 'Tis fortunate I walked in to see that remarkable backside at such a pleasing angle.'

'It's not _entirely_ for your benefit sweetie,' she laughed, blushing at the compliment, as she walked her hands back and rolled her body until she was standing up 'I figured I needed a workout to.'

Thor had been feeling rather cooped up for the last few days and in need of doing something involving heavy lifting and a lot of sweating, so Jane (after extracting her lab equipment) had lent him her van to bench-press. She also made a mental note to assemble a pulley system to help him do lat pull-downs with her van (or maybe something heavier) at some point as well. Plus he would just fly up with Mjolnir, high as he could go, just to experiment and to feel the exhilaration of altitude. As workouts go, it was definitely fun to watch. Not to mention pretty _alluring_ to.

'May I see other... poses?'

Jane showed him _Warrior_ one and two, thinking it'd appeal (which it did), _Camel_ (which earned her a warm growl of approval), _Cobra, Upward Dog_ and finished with a variation on _Pigeon_ where she balanced her leg out behind her at a right angle - Thor clapped.

'Thanks!' Jane smiled a bowed with a little flourish.

'Is it a ritual of some kind?' Thor asked, vacating his spot by the door to wrap his arms around her.

'Sort of... it's a form of meditation, it helps stretch the muscles and get the blood flowing, helps me concentrate.'

'I saw my friend Hogun do something similar with the other tribal warriors of Vanaheim,' Thor kissed the top of her head 'they would chant and sway and form movements with their arms... I did not understand why for a long time, until I truly joined him and the Vanir in battle.'

'Sounds a little like Tai Chi, which is pretty similar,' Jane conceded 'it'd be hard to try and do _Downward Dog_ in that battle armour I'd imagine.'

'Indeed!' Thor chuckled 'Though I'd pay good coin to see Volstagg attempt that _Pigeon_ pose!'

Jane had a thought 'Y'know... I'd pay good money to see _you_ try some Yoga.'

'Really?'

'Oh yeah,' Jane pointed to the mat 'c'mon, want to show me _Downward Dog_?'

Thor puffed out his chest 'You _challenge_ the son of Odin?'

'You bet your sweet ass I do,' she grinned 'bet you can't touch your toes.'

'Bet anything Jane Foster, born of Fosters, and I would happily match it!'

'The dishes, for a month,' Jane's eye twinkled wickedly with an idea 'naked.'

Thor raised his eyebrows 'I accept! Though if you wish to see me naked, all you need do is but ask!'

He stood at one end of the mat, feet together and rolling his shoulders. Jane hesitated a second but it was too late 'You probably ought to see you _can_ touch your toes first-'

 

Thirty minutes later, Thor lay groaning on the sofa, a heat pack pressed against his lower back and three hot water bottles pressed behind his legs. It helped, but barely. Never had he felt such pain! It was as if all the muscles in his back and legs had been set ablaze! He heard the sound of running water being cut off in the bathroom and tried to turn his head, before remembering that his neck hurt to.

'I've run you a hot bath,' Jane came to kneel down by the sofa 'that should help ease the cramps, how're you holding up?'

'Better,' Thor winced 'I can feel my lower legs once more... I think...'

'Oh I'm so _so_ sorry!' Jane touched his face 'I should've thought this through-'

'No Jane, t'was my bravado and lack of foresight that led me here. I am truly a fool to underestimate your people once again- _urgh_ \- may I have another hot water bottle?'

'I'm all out, sorry, but I'll help you to the bath.'

'Thank you, truely you are the balm to my body as well as my soul- _hhnnh!_ ' Thor tried to move and fell back 'allow me a moment, soon I will heal and I can get up with only some help.'

Jane stroked his hair and smiled sadly 'Thank you for trying something for me... maybe we should try something less intense next time, like Tai Chi, or maybe I'll have a go at lifting the van? Make us even?'

'Jane...' he whispered, slightly delirious 'I have always considered us even, even matched in heart if not in body...'

She often wondered how she ever managed to persuade the inspiration for the Norse god of Thunder to live with her, let alone try Yoga, but when he said things like that... she probably didn't have to wonder too much, just marvel.

And she would not tell Darcy. _Ever_.


End file.
